If I Loved You
by BayDear
Summary: Rick has always had this dream, on who he should choose. And this story is about him choosing who he really loves and fending off the one who he left ever so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Robotech fanfic please comment.**

* * *

IF I LOVED YOU. . .

If I loved you . . . why did I let you do it, why did I make you continue to go through all of this?

Those where the words that Rick Hunter hated, ever since he had _the _dream. The dream seemed normal as it started out with two women in front of him; Lynn Minmei and Lisa Hayes he cared about them both but he was in love with Lisa Hayes but he couldn't admit it to himself.

Both women were chanting softly; "Come to my world, come to my world."

Rick was having an internal conflict; choose the young pop star or the women whom he truly loved. The answer seemed obvious but it was very hard because he loved them both but differently. Minmei; he cared for her but she was blinded by fame.

Making it so anyone could get into her heart and steal her affection. Lisa was a woman who knew that life wasn't always kind and because of that you had to earn her affection. Minmei even though she was blinded by fame she won a place in Rick's heart. But Lisa was soon taking over Rick's feelings, his heart, and his thoughts; even though she wasn't trying too.

Immediately Rick turned towards Lisa and outstretched hand. Lisa took it and slowly pulled him close. Then Rick heard the sound of soft weeping he swiveled his head around and saw Minmei burying her head in her hands she looked up tears falling from her blue eyes. She began to speak,

"If I loved you . . . Why did I let you do it, why did I make you continue to go through all of this?" she whispered sadly "goodbye Rick, goodbye."

Minmei slowly turned around and walked away her image began to erode away leaving no trace of her behind.

"No Minmei don't go! You never hurt me ever!" he called trying to run towards her but he was pulled back by someone; Lisa.

"Stay with me Rick you belong in my world." She would say over and over again. Then the dream ended. Rick often woke up in a cold sweat after he had that dream.

One day after Rick had the dream he didn't fully recover from the shakes that he usually got afterwards. When he arrived on base he was really high-strung and wound up. He looked very tired his blue eyes where blood shot, he had bags under his eyes.

"Are you ok Rick?" asked a feminine voice from behind, Rick jumped,

"Yeah I'm fine I uh just didn't sleep well." Lisa looked at him with sympathy; her green eyes glinted with concern.

"I hope you sleep better then."

"Yeah thank you then well good bye." Said Rick then he tried to leave; as he began walk away Lisa grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave just yet do you want to get some coffee?" She asked earnestly Rick froze the women he had confused feelings for was asking him to coffee.

"Yeah sure." They began to walk towards the break room together. Rick's heart was pounding.

_I love him so why can't he love me back?_ Lisa asked herself _why are my feelings for her so confused?_ Rick asked himself, Lisa poured him some coffee and handed him a cup. He accepted it and drank it.

"So uh how are things with you and Minmei?" she asked Rick flinched at the question it had brought back some bad and painful memories.

"Uh I'm not seeing her anymore if Kyle is good enough for her then I think she is fine without me."

"Oh I'm sorry Rick I had no idea." Rick shook his head,

"No, it was better this way for both us if." He said nonchalantly then the words slipped right out of his mouth.

"Lisa, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Lisa was shocked by his offer.

"Uh yes I would love to." She answered.

After work Rick met up with Lisa in front of the building. "Let's go to Pointe Amour." Rick suggested Lisa nodded her head. When they got to Pointe Amour they quickly got seated. The waiter brought wine to the table and took their orders.

"So Rick I must know why you asked me out all of the sudden." Rick shifted in his chair.

"Because I like you a lot and I think it's time for me to move on and finally confess my feelings for you."

"Your feelings for me?" asked Lisa confused,

"Yea the truth is Lisa that I-I love you." Lisa began to blush her dream was coming true.

"I-I love you too Rick." She whispered Rick leaned over the table and kissed her with all of his being. Over on the other side of the restaurant some of the other officers saw Rick kissing Lisa. That's when the rumors started. Rick pulled away and smiled. Lisa was blushing furiously. After the meal Rick drove Lisa to her house.

"Goodbye Lisa, I had a good night."

"Wait Rick don't go why don't you come in we need to talk." Rick turned off his car and walked with Lisa up to her door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked,

"Do you really love me Rick? She asked with hope in her voice Rick looked away; confused feeling shone through but then he felt one thing stronger than all of the other feelings.

It was Love. The love that he felt for Lisa. "I love you Lisa I truly do." He looked at her he leaned in and kissed her. . .

The next morning Rick woke up in Lisa's bed with on his boxers on. _This can't be real it's all too simple I thought I loved Minmei._

He thought to himself. Confused feelings swirled through his head confused on how to feel for Minmei but he was sure for one thing that he loved Lisa.

She stirred in her sleep then woke up. _He is here it wasn't all a dream. But it's all too simple he must he using me to get over Minmei. _Lisa thought to herself suddenly a thought dawned on her; _what if just if he does love me._ Lisa sat up and looked at Rick he stared back at her. He thought that she looked very pretty she was wearing a big white T-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Rick, are you playing me for a fool?" she asked sadly,

"No I'm not Lisa. You have to trust me on this." He said,

"Why should I believe that you're not just using me?" asked Lisa,

"Listen to me I just have this feeling; yes I will admit that I do have confused feelings but out of all those feelings on shines through and that feeling is my love for you."

He took her hand and clasped it between his; he raised his blue eyes up to her face. "I love you Lisa and that is the truth."

Those where the words that she waiting for. Warm tears escaped her soft green eyes and slid down her pink cheeks.

Rick took Lisa into his arms, "don't cry you know that I love you."

Lisa whipped the tears from her eyes. "I know but this feels like a dream this is too much to process."

"Look I will never leave your side I was stupid blinded by Minmei and my self-pity." Rick leaned his head down to kiss Lisa her eyes closed—

"Ring, Ring!" went Rick's phone. Rick flinched then looked up.

Lisa sighed, "Sorry!" Rick said quickly he leaned down and grabbed his uniform pants and fished into the left pocket and pulled out his iPhone. It was Roy who was calling him.

Rick answered "Yes?" he asked a little annoyed,

"Where the hecks are you Rick? I have been ringing the door bell for fifteen minutes." Said Roy aggravated,

"Oh crap Roy sorry I went out earlier this morning and I forgot about meeting you." Rick heard Roy sigh on the other end of the line.

"Look its fine where are you and I'll meet you there we can get lunch or something."

Rick froze he covered the receiver end of the phone and said to Lisa. "Roy doesn't know that I'm over here do you want him here or what?"

Lisa bit her bottom lip. "I uh don't know because Claudia is actually coming over at 11:00. Then exactly at that moment the door bell rang it was Claudia! Rick uncovered the receiver,

"Listen Roy I will call you back key is under the mat let yourself in." then he hung up,

"Quick you have to hid grab your clothes and hid in the closet." Rick scrambled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and hid in the closet and closed the door. Lisa went to the door and opened it and let Claudia in.

"Hello Claudia sorry I was up late reviewing reports."

"Oh Lisa you should relax more." Joked Claudia,

"Let me get some clothes on and I'll be right out." Rick heard all of this from inside the closet he was pulling on his uniform he tucked in his shirt and pulled on the jacket.

Lisa went into her bedroom and changed her clothes. She went back to Claudia.

"So Claudia what's up?" asked Lisa nervously,

"Oh nothing much so tell me when is the boy in the closet going to come out?" Claudia pressed "Boy what do you mean? Do you seriously think I would do something like that? I am a high ranking officer. Besides what makes you think that?"

Lisa was saying rather quickly,

"Oh nothing just this picture of you and captain Hunter kissing at Pointe Amour."

"What picture?" Claudia showed Lisa her phone and Lisa saw a picture of Rick and her kissing clear as day.

"That could be photo shopped." Said Lisa clearly lying,

"You need more proof." She accused- suddenly Rick's phone began to ring he tried to shut it off but by the time he lowered the volume he figured that his cover was blown. Claudia crossed her arms over her chest,

"Uh huh I don't need any more proof." She said sarcastically Rick walked into the kitchen where the two women were standing.

"Hello Rick." Said Claudia smirking,

"Hi Claudia." Said Rick sheepishly

"RING, RING" rang Rick's phone more aggressively this time. Rick fumbles with his phone "Hello?" he asked,

"I didn't know that you slept with the Commander Rick. Why didn't you tell me I would have backed off." Asked Roy laughing,

"Because it's my business not yours and you got me in trouble goodbye." Rick hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Lisa was blushing like crazy.

Claudia began to laugh "Ah do you think you could really try and hid this from me for long?" Lisa and Rick both began to glow every shade of red.

"N-no I just wanted to tell you when I was ready I guess." Said Lisa as she lowered her head,

"Where did you get that picture anyways?" asked Rick,

"Vanessa sent it to me." Answered Claudia,

"Oh gosh if the girls were able to get it image who else was able to get it." Said Lisa exasperated.

Then the door bell rang; it was Roy Fokker! Lisa let him in Roy walked up to Rick and ruffled his hair.

"I knew you would confess someday little brother." Said Roy laughing,

"What you knew?" asked Rick surprised,

"Yeah of course I knew all long."

"And I knew also that Lisa loved you so did the girls on the bridge." Added Claudia smiling "Do we ever get any privacy?! Asked Lisa,

"Nope none at all you can't hide anything from us."

Said Roy while wrapping an arm around Claudia's waist. Then Lisa's phone began vibrate she already had 5 messages from people on bridge asking her if the rumors are true the girls; Sammie, Vanessa, and Kim each texted her. Then on top of that Max and Miriya both texted her congratulations. Lisa threw her phone on the counter and sighed.

"Umm let's go out to lunch and go shopping" suggested Roy.

"Ok let me brush my hair and get my shoes on." Said Lisa she walked into her bathroom and brushed her light brown hair and put on some eye makeup and lipstick. Lisa smoothed down her white blouse and white skirt that stopped about 3 inches above her knees. She slipped on strappy sandals grabbed her purse and cell phone and met up with the other three in the front.

"So whose car are we going in?" Asked Lisa,

"Roy and I are going in his car you and Rick and are going in his."

Rick opened the passenger door to his red mustang to let Lisa in. He started the car and followed Roy in his car.

"So are we?" asked Lisa awkwardly,

"Are we what?" Rick asked, "Are we dating?" asked Lisa. Rick looked at her than back at the road.

"I would like to only if you want to." He put his hand over hers,

"I would love too." Said Lisa.

* * *

I don't own Robotech


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Robotech! please R&R follow and favorite.**

* * *

They entered the restaurant parking lot Rick pulled up into a parking spot next to Roy and took the key out of the ignition. Rick buttoned up his uniform jacket and got out of the car. He locked the car and walked hand in hand up to the door with Lisa.

Rick felt out of place his friends where wearing civilian clothes and he had his uniform on and it was a day old even worse. They walked in the server showed them to an outside table. They ordered they're drinks and food. A few people around them gave Rick and Lisa funny looks. Rick shifted in his chair and glanced at Lisa.

She gave him a look saying, "_did it really spread that fast?" _Rick just shrugged then a few officers that Rick recognized walked over to him smiling.

"Hello Captain Hunter and may I say congratulations?" they smirked being smartasses Rick wanted to mess with them.

"Oh whatever do you mean Corporal Baker?" asked Rick,

"Uh well umm nothing never mind pardon me and please excuse the intrusion, Captain Hunter." He saluted then left embarrassed.

Rick was quietly laughing, "That was so funny."

Lisa giggled; also Roy and Claudia were cracking up.

"Ah I feel so out of place." Said Rick tugging at his uniform,

"Oh it's ok Rick I think you look fine." Said Lisa,

"Yeah well I mean I feel like I should be a work or something." Roy held out his car keys,

"I have some of your clothes in my trunk that I meant to give back to you today, I washed them."

Rick took the keys and went out to Roy's car he took out his clothes they were stuffed in a plastic bag. He went to the bathroom and changed. He splashed cold water over his face and pushed back his hair out of his face. And once again it fell onto his forehead in cascading, dark curls.

Rick stripped of his pants and pulled on his jeans. He changed his undershirt and uniform jacket with a black T-shirt and leather jacket. He pulled off his work shoes and pulled on black sneakers. Rick stuffed his uniform in a plastic bag and went back to the table. He dropped the bag at his feet and gave the keys back to Roy. He sank back into his chair. They ate their food; then the server came with the check.

"I'll take it." Volunteered Rick, he grabbed it he put his credit card in the tray that held the check with his military ID.

The server took it and came back a few seconds later. He gave a tip collected his credit card and ID. He put them in his wallet and tucked it in his pocket.

"Ok, so where now?" asked Roy,

"Uh, I don't know really we could walk around in downtown." Suggested Lisa.

They nodded and drove to downtown New-Macross city. Rick and Lisa were walking down the side walk hand in hand.

"Little brother, Claudia and I want to go down to the pier we'll meet you at 2:00 at Bucks-star, okay?"

"Yeah, sure see you then." Said Rick then they went their separate ways.

"So Lisa umm your birthday is tomorrow and I want to get you an early present." Said Rick,

"Rick no I can't let you do that." Insisted Lisa "Come on please I'm your _boyfriend,_ it's my job to spoil you." Lisa smiled at the word boyfriend.

"Ok I guess so only because you feel like you have too." Said Lisa, he attacked her in a bear hug Lisa began to laugh loudly. They began to walk into stores Lisa was trying on clothes.

"Rick are you sure about this?" he stood there arms crossed leaning against a wall.

"Yes I'm sure."

It felt good to Rick to finally be spending his money he had been putting it away in his bank account for awhile. Finally Lisa picked a blue dress and shoes. After a while they got tired of walking around so they went into a small bar Rick ordered them some wine. Rick flashed his ID and Lisa showed hers. Rick was twenty-one, barley over the age requirement. Lisa slowly drank her wine.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked,

"Yes I am very much; thank you for everything."

Rick nodded, "It's my pleasure."

He kissed Lisa on the cheek then someone gasped. It was Minmei she had walked into the bar with Kyle. Minmei frowned when she saw Rick smiling and laughing with Lisa.

_Why is he with her? He loves me. _She thought to herself she walked over to Rick before Kyle could grab her hand.

"Minmei leave flyboy alone aren't I enough for you?" asked Kyle in dismay, she ignored him.

"Hello Rick, how are you?" Rick looked up at the young blue eyed Chinese pop star. His eyes widened memories flashed through his head.

(Flashback)

_"Minmei, I don't think we should see each other anymore." _

_"Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes "Because Kyle is better for you and I have something I need to work out . . . Some personal things." "No Rick, please don't I love you."_

The memory of Rick dumping Minmei came back to him. He came back to earth "Hello Minmei, I'm fine thank you."

"How are you?" he answered awkwardly,

"I'm missing you very much. Why don't we see each other sometime you know as friends." She smiled and cocked her head her black braid falling behind her shoulder. Lisa looked at Rick he looked back at her.

He swallowed,

"Umm Minmei, when I said we shouldn't see each other anymore that means as friends too."

"Why?" she asked,

"I just don't want to see you anymore I'm afraid that you will interfere in my personal life and ruin my relationship with Lisa." He told her frank and plain and she didn't like that.

"Well Rick, I really miss you I just wanted you catch up like old times but I guess not." She pouted,

"That's good you understand well Lisa and I must leave now, goodbye Minmei, it was nice to see you." He placed some bills on the table and left with Lisa. Minmei was too shocked to react he had blew her off so quickly that she couldn't react.

"Well well looks like your flyboy doesn't want you anymore he found himself another woman." Minmei turned around it was Kyle, he smiled.

"Ah Kyle, you jerk!" she stomped her foot on the ground.

Rick walked with Lisa. "Rick why did you ditch her like that? Asked Lisa,

"She will interfere with our relationship I don't want to risk that."

Lisa's heart skipped a beat she never imagined that Rick would ever cut off connects to Minmei.

"So where to next?" asked Lisa,

"Umm, I want you to wait here, ok?"

Lisa nodded, Rick ran around the corner. 10 mins later he came back with flowers and a little box. Rick handed her the flowers then handed her the little box. She opened the box and it was a necklace.

"Oh Rick it's beautiful." Rick smiled and put it on her. She put the flowers in a bag.

"Oh Rick how did you know that I like Lilies? Asked Lisa

"Lucky guess?" he offered,

"I love you, thank you." She whispered. . .

Slowly and blissfully a half an hour passed and they made their way to Bucks-star. They saw Roy and Claudia sitting at a table with coffee; Claudia was smiling,

"Why are you so happy?" asked Rick,

"Two reasons." Said Roy with an ample smile.

"Well why are you happy?" he asked again.

"Reason one, I'm now engaged; Roy proposed on the pier." Replied Claudia,

"Oh that's so good you two about time you got engaged." Said Lisa,

"Well what is reason two?" cried Rick impatiently,

"Reason two Claudia has gifted me with the gift a new little life." Said Roy happily, Rick smiled,

"Oh, that's so good." Said Lisa they nodded,

"So, when can we expect some new little Hunters?" asked Roy

"I uh don't know." Said Rick awkwardly,

"Possibly soon," Said Lisa

"We CAN?!" asked Rick shocked,

"Well I don't know only if you want to." Said Lisa "I uh don't know." Said Rick.

* * *

End of chapter two there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome to chapter 3 of my first Robotech fanfic. Sorry any bad gramar, it's late at night and blah, blah... So enjoy comment please. I don't own Robotech.**

* * *

A few months passed Roy and Claudia got married and they found out that their baby was a boy and was to be named Drayke Logen Fokker. While Claudia and Roy where Dancing Rick propose to Lisa.

"Elizabeth Hayes I love you will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes she nodded 'yes'. Then the music started they began to dance. Lisa buried her head in Rick's neck.

"I love you Lisa I honestly do."

"I know Rick, I know you do."

A few more months later Claudia gave birth to her first son; Drayke he had caramel colored skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's skin colour but his father's hair and eyes. He was very handsome. "

Aw Roy he's so cute." Said Lisa she was gingerly holding Drayke in her arms.

Roy sheepishly shrugged, "Thank you."

"So when are you getting married again?" asked Claudia,

"Next month June 21, 2014." Said Lisa automatically they all laughed.

"You do know when you're getting married." Laughed Claudia,

"Oh course I do." Said Lisa,

A month passed and it was the day of Rick and Lisa's wedding. Lisa was walking down the aisle, Rick and Lisa put rings on each other's fingers then kissed. Then they made their way to the reception.

The room was decorated with white flowers with tendrils of lace tying them together. Each table had six chairs with silverware, plates and cups waiting to be used. Soon everyone was seated Rick and Lisa sat next to each other.

On Rick's left sat Roy the best man then Admiral Gloval and finally Max. On Lisa's left were the bride's maids Claudia holding Drayke then Sammie, Vanessa, and Kim.

Roy had a black microphone in his hand he spoke into it;

"Excuse me everyone but the groom has a few things to say."

Roy handed the mike to Rick and he stood up.

"Hello everyone first off I would just like to thank everyone for coming on me and my wife's behalf." He paused,

"I would not be here celebrating my union with Lisa if it weren't for the Sterling's, the Fokker's, Admiral Gloval, and the trio. They helped me truly see that I was in love with Lisa. And because of that I owe them a big great debut of gratitude."

Everyone began to clap Rick handed the mike to Lisa.

"Again I would like to thank everyone for coming and helping with the wedding. I would like to give a special thanks to the trio for helping me choose my wedding dress and Claudia for organizing this entire thing."

Lisa waved her hands around, she continued.

"And to Admiral Gloval for giving me courage when I had none."

She glanced at him Gloval nodded. Lisa sat down and gave Roy the mike.

"Ok everyone my wife and I have one more thing to say. We hope the newlyweds have many long and happy years but we must warn you the path of marriage is tough but you must never give up."

Roy gave Claudia the mike-

"Lisa I know that you and Rick will be very happy together and I hope that we can expect some never little Hunters soon."

Everyone laughed, Claudia sat down and everyone began to eat. Then it was time for cake cutting time. The wedding cake was a scale model of the SDF-1. Covered in red and white frosting it was an exact replica.

Rick and Lisa cut the first piece of cake and soon everyone had a piece of cake. Then it was time for the first dance of the night.

"Ok we are going to bring out the bride and groom for the first dance of the night." Said the DJ the music started;

_There's magic in the air tonight,  
the moonlit stars are burning bright.  
Your face glows by the candlelight.  
It's all because tonight's the night.  
Now hold my hand and take this ring,  
As we unite in harmony.  
We can begin to live the dream,  
The dream that's meant for you and me._

To be together...  
For the first time in our lives, it's us together.  
As married man and wife, we'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part,  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts forever.

I promise to be always true  
Until the very end with you.  
In good times and in bad times too,  
I know that we can make it through.  
As one united we'll be strong,  
Because together we belong.  
If I could sing to you a song,  
I'd sing of love that won't go wrong.

If we're together,  
We'll make a brand new life for us, together.  
As married man and wife, we'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part,  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts forever ...

We'll stay together from now on,  
Until death do us part, and even then I hope our heaven lasts forever.  
I know forever we will always be together...

* * *

Lisa wrapped her arms around Rick's neck; he put his hands on her waist they slowly began to sway with the music. "You know I love you Rick." Whispered Lisa,

"I know you do." He replied back.

One month had passed since Rick and Lisa had gotten married. Lisa had been getting morning sickness quite often recently and she had her suspensions on why it was happening. So she went to the doctors.

"Well, it's actually the answer is quite simple." Said the doctor smiling,

"Well?"Asked Lisa,

"You're pregnant Elizabeth." Said the doctor Lisa, froze she was pregnant with Rick's child.

She was scared and happy all at the same time. "What time would you like to come back for an ultra-sound?" asked the doctor,

"I need to discuss this with my husband." Said Lisa then she left without another word. Lisa got home before Rick did. She collapsed on the couch and sighed. She was happy but scared that Rick might not want a child. Then Rick came home; Lisa did her best to hide her anxiety.

"Hey babe, how are you? You're home early." Said Rick he kissed her forehead,

Lisa smiled at him, "I'm good, yeah I wasn't feeling too good so I just left an hour early."

"Oh are you ok?" he asked with concern,

"Yeah I'm fine." She said,

"Oh yeah before I forget the Sterling's invited us to their house for a Bar-B-Q."

"That sounds good we should go." Said Lisa.

* * *

AT THE BAR-B-Q

"Hey Rick, Lisa I'm so glad that you came." Said Miriya she gave Lisa a hug. Rick had gone out to help with the grilling Roy walked over to Lisa with Drayke in his arms.

"Hey Lisa, you've gained weight you should cut down on the sweets."

He laughed Lisa smacked him on the arm and Drayke laughed. Lisa walked out to the back where Rick was.

"Hey Lisa the food is all most ready do you mind getting the plates and cups?"

"Yeah sure." She went back inside the house and got what Rick needed. Claudia was in the kitchen making pineapple salad. "Hello Claudia."

"Hi Lisa." She said without looking up.

Lisa grabbed the plates and plastic cups and headed outside. Lisa went outside and everyone was chatting excitedly,

"Oh Lisa, Kim just told us that she's pregnant." Said Rick happily, "Oh Kim, that is so good was Jonas happy?" Asked Lisa,

"Yeah he was really happy." Said Kim Rick came up behind Lisa and hugged her.

"So are you ready to eat?" he asked she nodded,

"So Kim how far are you along." asked Lisa.

"Uh about 3-monthish," Answered Kim, "Oh not that far. "

Said Lisa she felt a little envious of Kim on being able to tell everyone. Lisa suspected that she was about 3-5 weeks along. She really wanted with all her heart to tell Rick but she was scared.

"So Lisa how about you any little Hunters?" asked Kim,

"Yeah Commander are you pregnant?" asked Sammie and Vanessa in unison,

Lisa began to blush. "Uh no." she chocked out,

"Aw ok." Said Sammie sadly.

Claudia eyed Lisa suspicually. They all ate they talked, laughed and ate happily. At the end of dinner Lisa began to pick up the paper plates and plastic cups. She brought them to kitchen and began to put them in the trash Claudia walked in after her they were alone.

"Lisa."

"Yeah?" asked Lisa not looking up.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lisa froze plastic cups clattered to the ground. She turned her head.

"How did you know?" She whispered,

"The way you acted when Kim told us that she was; and you just confirmed it." Said Claudia tears welled up in Lisa's eyes.

"I can't tell him Claudia." Said Lisa, "You have too Lisa you can't avoid this."

"I know but I'm just scared." She murmured,

"It's his baby too he has every right to know especially him being your husband."

"I know." She said as she wiped her tears from her face.

_I have to tell him soon I can't avoid this. What if he wants a kid it won't be fair on him._ Lisa thought to herself.

* * *

**You like? Let me know please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the newest chp. I hope you like it. Please let me know. i don't own Robotech.**

* * *

A few days later Kim told everyone that her baby was girl and her name was to be Rosalee Cora.

"Oh that's a beautiful name." everyone gushed Lisa felt jealous now she couldn't take it anymore she had to tell Rick. Lisa and Rick where at home Lisa was cutting the vegetables while Rick was boiling water. She stopped cutting and set the knife down.

"Rick. . ." she began,

"Yeah?"

"Do you like children?" she asked,

"Uh yeah." He answered,

"What would you think of us having a kid?" asked Lisa looking down,

"That would be great." He answered once again "Why?" he asked

"B-because I-I'm pregnant." She stammered the spoon Rick was holding in his hand clattered to the ground. Lisa spun around Rick's face was emotionless.

"R-Rick. . ." she whispered then a smile crossed Rick's lips.

"Are you serious?" asked Rick,

"Yes I'm very sure Rick. I'm carrying your child no one else's." Lisa said while looking down.

"When did you find out?" asked Rick earnestly,

"About a week ago." Answered Lisa,

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you suspected that you were?"

Asked Rick looking a little hurt,

"I thought you wouldn't want kids at this moment in time." Lisa whispered,

"Lisa I love you with all my heart I will always want to have kids with you." Rick answered,

"I thought since you just got busier you wouldn't have time."

"Oh Lisa I will always have time for you and any kids we may have." Rick walked up to her and hugged her. A few days later at the ultrasound Rick and Lisa found out that Lisa was 4 weeks along exactly. "So are we going to tell them?" asked Rick,

"I don't know when we should Claudia already knows."

"How?!" asked Rick astonished feeling a little jealous that Claudia possibly found out before him.

"She figured it out." Lisa giggled Rick's eyebrows contracted,

"Oh well we have to tell them someday _all_ of them."

Lisa exhaled "Yes I know."

A few more days passed and Miriya announced that she was too pregnant.

"My god everyone is getting pregnant." Called out Roy dramatically.

"So how far are you along?" asked the trio,

"I'm 3 months like Kim it just took me a while to figure it out." Miriya Laughed

"What's the name and gender?" asked Lisa,

"It's a girl and her name is Maiya."

"Oh that's a pretty name", gushed the trio "and what if your children were born on the same day that would be so cool!" Miriya laughed,

"Yes I suppose that would be cool."

"Oh Commander your falling behind your older than most of us and you haven't even had your first child." Cried out Sammie Lisa began to blush.

"Now now Sammie let the Commander be I don't see you popping out babies."

Teased Claudia Sammie turned beet red and looked at her feet. Lisa gigged behind her hand. Claudia gave Lisa a small smile and Lisa smiled back. When they were alone Claudia pestered Lisa with questions.

"So did you tell him? How did he react?" "

Yes I told him. He was happy of course."

Explained Lisa, "When are you going to tell the others?" urged Claudia,

"I have no idea." Lisa expressed.

And as surprising as it may seem another one announced that she too was pregnant! It was Vanessa she was expecting her second child her and her husband already had one son named Riley.

"Yeah I'm 6 weeks along. I was scared to tell you guys." Confessed Vanessa,

"Don't be join the club." Said Kim happily,

"Yeah but Michael, Riley and I are going to be visiting our parents during the last month of my pregnancy; so they will see their newborn grandchild." Said Vanessa wistfully.

It was Friday night Rick was watching TV while Lisa was in her office doing reports. Rick went over to her office and knocked on the door. He opened the door,

"Hey you almost finished?"

"Yeah I guess so." Replied Lisa while stretching,

"Do you want to go out tonight?" asked Rick Lisa nodded,

"Let me change out of my uniform and we can go."

Lisa changed in a small blue dress she slipped on her sandals grabbed her purse and met Rick at the door. They got into the car "Where are we going?" asked Lisa,

"Uh, the Bluebird café." When they arrived at the café and where seated Rick asked Lisa the question that was bothering him all week.

"So are we going to tell them any time soon?" Lisa was caught off guard by Rick's question.

"Um I have no idea." She exclaimed,

"Look Lisa it's your choice whether we tell them or not I'm in this with you no matter what happens that baby is mine also." He lectured,

"Yes I know Rick I'm just shy that's all its hard to explain."

"Yeah I guess I get your point but we can't hide it from the forever is all my trying to say."

Lisa nodded "I promise we will tell them soon."

"Ok sounds good. Aside from that what do you want to name him or her?" asked Rick

"Umm I was thinking of some names and I like the name Daniel."

Rick tossed his head side to side as if thinking."Um I kinda want my first son to be named Roy Henri actually."

"Why is that?" asked Lisa,

"Well Roy has helped me a lot and without him I probably wouldn't be in the RDF and General Gloval has done so much for all of us I think it would make him happy if we named our son after him."

"Ok flyboy I'll make a deal with you. You can name our first child. And I can name our second child."

"Sounds fair." Agreed Rick they shook on it. . .

A few more days passed and Lisa was six weeks pregnant. Lisa was finally able to confess that she was pregnant.

"Ah Lisa I knew that you would be one day." Called Sammie they all laughed.

Several months later one July 21 2013 Lisa gave birth to Roy Henri Hunter. Lisa's baby was the youngest out of all the babies because her baby was born later. Kim's baby girl was named Rosalee Kora. Miriya had given birth to Maiya only weeks before. And poor Sammie suffered a miscarriage. Because of that she adopted a young 3 year old from China.

Rick and Lisa where finally alone in the hospital room. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He looks Just like you." Whispered Lisa trying not to wake Roy.

"He has your green eyes." Replied Rick then a nurse came in and gave Rick Roy's birth certificate Born at 1:00 pm. Father's name: Richard Allen Hunter. Mother's maiden name: Elizabeth Sarah Hayes.

"I think the name should be Hayes-Hunter on yours." Commented Rick, Lisa laughed.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Roy was a very curios boy he loved to crawl around and get into things. "Hey Lisa I have a surprise for you." Called Rick when he came home,

Lisa picked up Roy and held him at her left hip. "What is it?"

"Well at work the offered me a new job but we would have to move."

"What is the job for and where will me move and how long?" asked Lisa,

"A job for flight Commander and we would have to move to Trinity, Ohio?"

"What? Move to Ohio?" exclaimed Lisa in shock.

"Yes I know that a big move to move from Colorado to Ohio but the pay is good and Trinity is a small little town that overlooks Lake Erie. And you could easily get a job there-"

"But what about our friends!?" interrupted Lisa,

"You didn't let me finish the Sterling's, the Fokker's and the Trio and their families where offered a transfer there too. They are building a new base and we are going to train all the new recruits."

"Well if you had mentioned that sooner I would have said yes right away."

* * *

Did you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is the final chapter! I will hopefully write more about the kid's story. I hope that you liked the story! i don't own Robotech.**

* * *

MOVING DAY

Rick and Lisa where moving into their new house Roy was crawling around the house looking in boxes pulling himself up trying to walk. Lisa picked up Roy and put him in his play pen. Rick was pulling Roy's crib into his room. Their house had four bedrooms two bathrooms.

"Hey Rick will you help me move our dresser into our room?" called Lisa,

"Yeah sure." Said Rick he and Lisa each grabbed one side and transferred it to their room. Then someone knocked on the door.

"It's open come on in." called Lisa then Roy walked in with Drake in his arms.

"Hey Lisa, can I put Drayke in Roy's play pen; I need to get something from Rick."

Lisa nodded, Rick was in the other room unpacking more boxes and moving furniture.

"Hey Rick can I borrow a pocket knife we forgot ours back at the old house."

"Yeah sure." He handed Roy the pocket knife.

A few weeks passed the gang was done unpacking. One day Rick and Lisa where walking around downtown with their baby. Lisa held Roy in her arms Roy was giggling with glee.

"Hey Rick hold Roy for a sec." Lisa handed Rick her son Rick held Roy in his hands he gently tossed him up and caught him. Roy laughed, Rick twirled Roy around. Rick didn't notice but someone was watching him from around the corner.

It was Minmei it had been more than a year since she had seen the man she loved. It hurt Minmei very much that Rick was in love with someone else much less married to them. Minmei just had to see him even though Rick didn't want to. Minmei walked up behind Rick and tapped him on the shoulder. Rick held his son and slowly turned his eyes went wide when he saw Minmei.

"Minmei w-what are doing here?!" he chocked out,

"I'm on tour here I stopped in Trinity for a charity concert." Replied Minmei.

"Well that's good Minmei seems like you have been good. And it looks like you grew up a bit." Said Rick carefully Rick handed his son to his wife.

"So Rick how have you been, Marriage treating you ok? And I have to say your son is so cute he looks just like you." Said Minmei ,

"Ah thank you for asking I'm good and yes marriage is great. Well Lisa and I have to go shopping now." Rick quickly said and began to turn around. Minmei caught his hand.

"Oh Rick please don't got come please let me treat you and your wife and child to lunch."

"No Minmei its fine really we have to go shopping anyway." Said Rick waving his hands in front of him.

"Please Rick it will be my pleasure." Then she grabbed his hand and tore off with him Rick pulled back and grabbed Lisa's hand.

"Minmei please you don't have too, Lisa and I really have to go." His voice became stern. Rick was on the verge of cracking he couldn't deny Minmei's request anymore.

"Rick please let me take you and your wife to lunch. I won't try to steal you from her I swear." Minmei was half lying half telling the truth.

Rick looked at Lisa "Um I guess so." He said very slowly then Minmei lead them to Mimi's café. They were seated Minmei sat next to Rick. He got up and sat next to Lisa.

He was blushing. "Uh sorry." he apologized to Minmei.

She brushed it off "So Rick how old is your son?"

"Umm Roy is 3 months old." Rick replied; Lisa held Roy close to her chest.

"That's cool. So who is the mother?" asked Minmei snidely,

"Uh the mother is Lisa who else?" answered Rick coolly,

"Oh sorry my bad." said Minmei Rick frowned. They ordered their food and ate in silence then Minmei spoke. "Rick give me your phone number."

"That won't be a good idea." He replied.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because I have no intention of being in contact with you." Minmei was appalled how could Rick ever turn her down?

"What Rick you know I still love you. I don't understand how you could be with an ice queen like her!"

"Don't you ever call her that Lisa is the women whom I love!" Rick stood up

"Let's go Lisa." Lisa stood up with Roy in her arms.

"Richard Hunter how could you leave me like that?"

Rick turned his blue eyes where shooting daggers at Minmei. "I don't love you Minmei so leave me alone." He walked out of the restraunt holding Lisa's hand. And with that he never heard from Minmei again. . .

* * *

A FEW YEARS LATER

3 Year old Roy was running amuck the house. "Come and catch me mommy, come and catch me!" he was calling.

"Roy Henri Hunter get back here and eat your snack." Lisa called to him.

"Yes mommy" he sat down in his chair. Then Rick came home, Roy came and ran to his dad yelling "Daddy, daddy!"

Lisa spun around on her heel hair fanning out. "Rick I'm pregnant." She gushed Rick was holding Roy in his arms.

His face froze then he smiled. "Really?"

"Yes" she nodded

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Lisa went into labor at 3:40 am early one December morning. The only problem was that the baby was one month early cause her to be put in the nicu. They hooked up Rick and Lisa up to a breathing machine.

"Where is my baby?" asked Lisa over and over again,

"Lisa honey calm down the baby is in the nicu. She will be fine they just need to evaluate her."

Lisa began to cry the thought of her baby being in the nicu was terrifying. A few moments later a nurse came out and whispered to Rick.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"The baby is ok they will be bringing her in a few moments." Then the nurse walked in with the baby in her arms. She gave the baby to Lisa.

"Oh she is so beautiful." Said Lisa,

"Yes she is so pretty. So have you decided on a name?" Rick asked "Yes we discussed this. Her name is Rei Sarah Hunter." "Yes that's right that is a very unique name."

* * *

Several years passed and Roy loved his little sister he protected her from all the bad boys who went after her because she was a pretty girl. Rei adored her older brother she aspired to be just like him. Both of the Hunter children grew up to be in the military.

Roy was the best fighter pilot there was. Rei was a flight commander and fighter pilot and very much respected. She married Drayke the Fokker's only son and child. Roy married Maiya the sterling's second daughter. All were happy in Trinity, Ohio and that is how it should be.****

* * *

**_I hope you like it! comment!_**


End file.
